L'ange des abysses
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.11] Abbadon, tel était le nom que Cain redoutait intérieurement, parce que c'était le nom du chevalier de l'Enfer qui avait détruit son cœur. C'était le nom de l'ange des abysses. (léger Cain/Abbadon)


**Hello! Entre mes OS sur le 9.10, je vous présente un premier texte sur le 9.11, donc vous vous en doutez, SPOILERS POUR L'EPISODE!**

**Ce sont les pensées de Cain quand Dean et Crowley lui annoncent qu'ils veulent tuer Abbadon, j'espère donc ne pas trop avoir déformé ce qui s'est passé.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, en dépit de mes négociations avec les créateurs (bien sûr, ils ne m'appartiendront jamais, ces personnages torturés x)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Abbadon. La première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, Cain avait tout de suite su que l'ange des abysses serait dangereux. Il n'avait cependant jamais imaginé que le danger que représentait l'ange féminin serait aussi grand. Excellente élève, Chevalier de l'Enfer modèle et fidèle, bien qu'ayant un caractère cruel, plus cruel qu'Alastair, la jeune ancienne céleste gardait une part de contrôle. Désormais, elle n'était plus que ténèbres et vengeance, et le premier tueur avait conscience que c'était de lui qu'elle voulait se venger.

Il n'avait jamais cru un seul instant que son élève favorite pourrait être capable d'autant de monstruosité, même venant de la part d'un démon, d'un disciple du premier tueur. Et pourtant, les actions qu'avait commis Abbadon lui revenaient encore en mémoire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en 2014, Cain avait cessé de penser à cette hantise qu'était son élève, le dernier chevalier de l'Enfer vivant, car il ne savait même pas qu'elle vivait encore, et voilà que deux moustiques venaient le déranger et faire revenir le passé à lui, un passé totalement oublié volontairement.

Abbadon. Quand il entendit ce nom sortir de la bouche de son descendant, Dean Winchester, ce furent des frissons qui parcoururent son être intérieur. Et des images qui se rappelaient à lui. Une femme qui n'était plus la sienne, un démon qui lui volait la lumière de sa vie, celle qui lui avait pardonné tous ses crimes. Colette, c'était le nom de la femme qu'il avait perdu en combattant Abbadon. Pas combattu au sens propre. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé d'armes. _Elle_ avait utilisé son cœur pour le battre.

Elle, Abbadon, celle qui était connue pour n'avoir aucun cœur et pour être cruelle et toujours plus ambitieuse. Celle qui était connue sous 'la reine des Enfers', en compétition avec ce petit démon qui trônait auprès de Dean. Comment se nommait-il, déjà, ce moustique bavard ? Crochet ? Crowry ? Cro quelque chose, se souvint Cain, alors qu'il tripotait sa bague sur son annulaire. La bague l'unissant à sa bien-aimée humaine sauvagement assassinée de l'intérieur par Abbadon, et tuée par lui-même.

Pourquoi ce nom si maudit revenait le hanter ? N'avait-il pas déjà durement payé pour ses erreurs ? Pour le meurtre de son frère, Abel, pour le sauver de l'Enfer ? Pour le meurtre de sa femme, Colette ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas vivre en paix ? Bien sûr, avec les descendants des premiers fils, c'était quasiment impossible d'espérer vivre en paix jusqu'à ce qu'ils remettent l'Apocalypse sur le tapis...Cain espérait ainsi secrètement que les deux Winchester s'entretueraient rapidement avant que l'Apocalypse ne leur tombe dessus, et de cette manière, il serait enfin tranquille. Cette pensée disparut pourtant de son esprit.

Abbadon ne permettrait déjà pas à Lucifer de revenir, et de leur côté, les anges en guerre ne désiraient sûrement pas libérer Michel. Et puis l'Apocalypse, ça serait vraiment...apocalyptique, logiquement, mais pire que cela aussi. Les anges contre les démons, encore. Pas que cela ne dérangeait personnellement Cain, car il pouvait se cacher, mais de voir cette terre détruite ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il songea finalement que garder les deux moustiques de sa lignée en vie serait plutôt judicieux. Restait à les voir à l'œuvre.

Mais tuer Abbadon ? Avaient-ils perdu l'esprit ? Même le démon muet temporairement ne pourrait jamais faire le poids. Abbadon était vive, cruelle comme toujours, manipulatrice, prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance à tuer tous les êtres qu'aimaient ses ennemis. Colette, quelques autres démons qu'il avait rencontré et légèrement apprécié...et du côté des Winchester, l'ange des abysses devait avoir abattu quelques têtes aussi. Un certain Henry en tête de liste. Henry, un autre descendant de la lignée du premier tueur. Dommage qu'il n'ait pu vivre très longtemps, soupira mentalement Cain. Cela aurait permis aux deux Winchester de ne pas devenir des chasseurs. Cela leur aurait permis d'échapper au destin qui les attendait. Un sacrifice entre frères, un sacrifice pour se sauver mutuellement.

Cain n'osa pas aller plus loin dans ses pensées. L'idée du destin attendant Dean et Sam Winchester lui rappelait trop sa propre histoire avec Abel, et celle de Michel et Lucifer, et sans doute d'autres frères qui s'étaient entretués. Romus et Romulus, se souvint-il brièvement. Tout ça pour une histoire de ville. Le premier tueur eut un soupir, un énième soupir.

Que ces deux zigotos qu'étaient Dean et Cro machin s'en aillent avant qu'il ne les fasse déguerpir d'une manière fort peu polie. Certes il ne pouvait plus tuer, ayant fait la promesse à sa chère Colette, mais il pouvait encore blesser, même sans sa fidèle arme qu'il avait égaré. Et qu'ils aillent au diable avec leur combat contre Abbadon. Lui ne ferait rien, même s'il désirait plus que tout la mort de l'ange des abysses, celui qui lui avait tout pris et qui devait déjà le chercher.

Mais lorsqu'Abbadon finirait par être tuée, il contemplerait le spectacle en remerciant le vengeur de Colette. L'ange des abysses allait bientôt s'éteindre. De la main d'un tueur portant la Marque de Cain, tuée par la première arme quand celle-ci réapparaitrait. Mais elle s'éteindrait enfin.

* * *

**Dans la 'mythologie des anges', il est dit qu'Abbadon est l'ange des abysses, j'ai donc repris son nom.**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus (:**

**Petite question: que pensez-vous de la relation entre Cain et Abbadon? (avez-vous surtout hâte de voir s'ils vont se confronter à nouveau?)**


End file.
